1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-type game including a playing surface which may be either 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional, having distinguiably colored triangular spaces delineated thereon representing a geodesic dome together with game pieces positionable on the game board in a particular pattern when starting a game and movable in accordance with particular rules of play for playing a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board-type games of various types are generally well known with such games normally employing a game board having a planar upper surface with spaces delineated thereon for receiving game pieces which are moved in a particular manner in playing a game. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the development in this field of endeavor:
______________________________________ 463,602 November 17, 1891 1,161,649 November 23, 1915 3,455,556 July 15, 1969 3,761,093 September 25, 1973 3,998,463 December 21, 1976 4,150,828 April 24, 1979 ______________________________________